Although HMD technology has long been in development and wearable technology products are increasingly visible, there is a lack of specialized UI framework for HMD for both virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) applications. Current HMD technology focuses on the implementation and treatment of the main content display, and the attention to the UI has been minimal.